


Symbiote Outtakes and Deleted Scenes

by YinNocturne



Series: Symbiote 'verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Universe
Genre: Deleted scenes from the main Symbiote verse, Gen, Largely unfinished, Updates will be sporadic at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: Things that didn't quite fit, but I couldn't quite bear to part with completely.





	1. Thames Journey version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Following is a variation on how Harry get out of the Cave - one version which I envision ending with a Sherlock crossover - because there's no way the Holmes brothers wouldn't all over a body in the Thames.

When Harry woke again the sun was beginning it’s fall toward the westward horizon. As he exited the cave mouth and looked out his eye was caught by the Thames, wending its way back inland.

“The Thames flows right through London.” Harry murmured, hope beginning to light in his eyes, “And I don’t seem to have any problems with breathing underwater.” He sent the tangle of _hope, can do this, will be okay, relief_ down the bond, and received a burst of _curiousity_ back. Harry smiled as he relayed his plan to his companion as best he could.

As he stepped back into the cave mouth his gaze fell on Dumbledore’s body and his emotion fell back to despair. He might survive the long swim back into London, but the Professor wouldn’t. _Concern, can help,_ _will_ _help_ the feelings pulsing down the bond bolstered Harry. Dumbledore had said before they’d come here that because of vast scale of the Dark Magicks Voldemort cast on this place the Ministry trackers couldn’t recognise it, so he could use magic, even if only within the boundaries of the cavern.

He knelt by the Headmaster’s body, wand out, when he noticed a subtle shimmer in the air around Dumbledore’s form. Reaching a cautious hand out to touch he he watched it ripple under his fingers. “Specialis Revelio.” The bright flash of runic designs confirmed his suspicion that it was a ward - listening to Hermione prattle on about her classes was good for something it seemed.

“The ward let me through before, I wonder what it blocks.” Harry muttered as he rose. Brow furrowed in confusion, he walked to the cave mouth and picked up a handful of gritty sand. Crouching near Dumbledore’s feet he let it fall between his fingers, and watched as it trickled harmlessly down a curving barrier.

“Well, if it works on sand, let’s see if it will work on water.” Harry rushed down to the water’s edge, lifting a double handful of water out of the sea. Hoping he hadn’t been seen, he disappeared back into the cave mouth, he let the water splash over Dumbledore’s body. Like the sand, it hit a barrier and slid harmlessly to the ground.

Harry sent a quick burst down the emotional bond, _journey, swim, long time, large water, outside,_  and quickly received a clamouring reply. It seemed his companion had passed on his plan to the rest of the creatures in the lake. _Danger, will come, together, safe then,_ “It’s seems we’ll have a swarm to shadow us on our journey.” Harry told the sky, laughing as he felt the _self satisfaction, gratitude, you’ll see,_ _useful_.

It was surprisingly uncomplicated to transfer a small army of symbiotes from the lake in the cave to the sea outside. By the time the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon Harry was ready to begin the long journey into London.

* * *

 

The water of the Thames was murky, clouded with mud and sand. It was also full of detritus and debris - a lot a which was man made. Harry watched with amusement as the snake-like creatures took turns watching over him and Dumbledore’s body and prodding and poking at everything they could see.

The relayed _curiosity_ and _wonder_ that resonated through the bond was plain in their behaviour. ‘They probably haven’t ever left the cave.’ Harry thought, they knew of waters outside the one they inhabited, but their wariness of it showed their ignorance.

The contingent that corralled Dumbledore’s body were hypervigilant, hissing at anything that came into sight - even their own kind. They traded off one by one, always making sure that any weakness in the perimetre they had created was a short lived as possible


	2. Thames Journey version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizarding World discovers Dumbledore's body in a different place - see the fall out.

He almost makes it the canal closest the Leaky Cauldron, hauling himself out of the water and up the steep bank before turning back to the water. Carefully levitating Dumbledore’s corpse up to a flat, dry patch of ground at the top of the ridge. Harry just managed to control his magic enough to make the touchdown soft and not jarring -  _ not that Dumbledore could feel it. -  _ but doing so sapped the last of his strength and he wobbled. White flashes shooting around his field of vision, ears ringing, echoing  _ concern _ nonverbal but not unheard. Harry stumbled and topple back into the Thames.

Harry mind retreating into it’s farthest reaches, protecting him the exhaustion, the repeated shocks, all the changes that had been wrought. He couldn’t feel the creatures swarming him, creating a current of living bodies to ferry him to a protect nook, water as clean and clear as it ever got in the Thames so close to London’s centre. They arranged him to curl comfortable on the silt of the river bottom, his parted lips and gill slits clear of obstructions. The symbiote inside Harry Potter stomach settled too, secure in the knowledge that the could rest safely, and in the morning. They would find a new direction, directed by the first carrier in more years than could be conveyed. It spun slightly in place, settling against the wall of its pouch, soothed by the rhythmic pulse of the host’s heartbeat, the whooshing of blood through veins and arteries, the burbling of water over gills. The sounds of life.  _ A promise. _

* * *

 

DUMBLEDORE DEAD! FOUND IN MUGGLE LONDON! KILLER UNKNOWN!

It saddens all of us here at the Daily Prophet to have to announce such a tragedy. Early this morning the body of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster was found on the bank of a canal in Muggle London mere steps from the Charing Cross Road entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the innkeeper discovered Headmaster Dumbledore during his pre-opening errands, and immediately floo’ed the Aurors. 

The Auror squad sent to investigate detected no magic, apart from a variant of the levitation charm commonly used on large, living objects. Cause of death was not immediately apparent, but an unknown substance was detected in Headmaster Dumbledore. A reputable Potions Master was called in to reveal what was actually a poison. A difficult to brew potion, but one that does not require rare ingredients, only the time of an experienced brewer. The predicted shelf life of the poison detected in Headmaster Dumbledore was decades old, which must lead to the question: who killed such a prominent figure of the British Wizarding World? And what motive might he have had? How long had this been planned for? 

We at the Daily Prophet will relay all updates on the case with regular special editions. 

Barnabas Cuffe - Editor in Chief

Pernell Ravenly - Chief Journalist

Daily Prophet - Special Issue - on July the Second, of the Year One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety-Seven.


End file.
